


The Unrelated Rarepair Hogwarts Oneshot Collection

by jamiecannotwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter! AU - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts! au, M/M, One-Shots, Rated T for language and sex references, Why isn't Hinata/Lev/Goshiki a thing anybody but me ships, Yahashira, Yule Ball, it's literally so pure, rarepairs, yahaba and shirabu bitches as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiecannotwrite/pseuds/jamiecannotwrite
Summary: A series of Hogwarts AUs for Haikyuu!! rarepairs, because rarepairs need more love. Chapter titles will be the couple/polyship it's about. Leave requests, but bear in mind that this is rarepairs only, and Hogwarts only.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I love rarepairs, what can I say

Hi guys! 

 

Haikyuu! is full of ships, including ones barely anyone cares about! I also love Hogwarts AUs! So I combined my two favourite things! 

ON LEAVING REQUESTS: 

•I'm a real person with a real life and real coming up exams. They won't be up in 10 minutes. 

•I'll gift the chapter to you, if I remember how to do that. You can also just refresh the page every day or whatever. That's what I do on my phone haha.

•Don't hate on any ships written about. If you don't ship it or aren't interested in starting to ship it, just skip the chapter. 

•I can, of course, write about one ship multiple times.

•If your request isn't a rarepair (like if it's IwaOi or Kagehina or something) I'm not going to write it. Literally request it anywhere else. 

•I apologise in advance for any characterisation mistakes. I'm not the best at understanding characters that I'm less familiar with. 

•It is always going to be a Hogwarts AU. 

•Please comment the houses you want the characters in, because I disagree with a lot of people on a lot of the characters. 

•Leave a basic summary of what you want, or a general idea. 

Thanks! I hope you enjoy! I also hope you read all of the oneshots so that the rarepairs become slightly more appreciated!!! 


	2. Hinata/Lev/Goshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Midnight Escapades  
> Summary: Hinata and his friends shared ambition. It's what landed them all in Slytherin. Of course, as time flies on, they share more than ambition. They share a relationship. AKA- Midnight Quidditch practise, the Slytherin common rooms, and being unable to sneak around at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite Haikyuu! ship overall at the moment and there's literally nothing on it. But it's so pure and would be so cute! I mean, they're all excitable and energetic first years aspiring to be their team's aces! It's just so good and pure, please ship this and write about it with me!

Hinata Shouyou was, admittedly, excited, as he walked in to the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He felt almost as though he were in some lucid dream, and would wake up any moment, years younger and longing for his eleventh birthday to hurry up. Hinata’s mother was a witch, although his father was a muggle, and so Hinata had spent his childhood torn between two worlds, but of course devoted to this one ridden with magic and unlimited possibilities.

This excitement he felt was, however, impaired by the nerves he felt that were causing him to feel rather ill. He stumbled as he entered, thus ending up walking in to a much taller boy with an angry glare. As the professor (the name of whom Hinata had already forgotten) explained the events that would take place after her lecture, Hinata let his mind wander to the breathtaking beauty of the Great Hall. It was unlike anything he had ever seen; each crevice of them provided some aura of pure, raw magic. He wondered if the Quidditch pitch would be just as exhilarating. He hoped so.

Once names began to be called, Hinata grew nervous. He knew he would be close to the beginning, since ‘H’ was near the beginning of the alphabet, but he couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing. He hoped it were good. He would be able to sit down sooner, then. A Goshiki Tsutomu with strange hair was sorted in to Slytherin, followed by one obnoxiously tall Haiba Lev, again in to Slytherin. Hinata dreaded his mere existence as his name was called, although by some sheer luck he managed to stumble to the damned hat without any embarrassing faults. The hat danced between Gryffindor and Slytherin (and either way, Hinata would be happy, because every house had its good and bad traits) before settling on Slytherin. Hinata didn't trust the sly tone in the hats voice, but didn't remember to comment in the overwhelming rush he felt as applause echoed around the hall.

Hinata took his seat, across from Haiba Lev and to the left of Goshiki Tsutomu. Uncharacteristically observant, Hinata noted the excitement (which was reflected in himself) that simply oozed from both of the other boys sorted before him. They seemed to have as much trouble keeping still and quiet as he did, and so Hinata decided that they would get along splendidly. The boy who he had walked in to earlier- who could now be identified as Kageyama Tobio- still seemed to glare at him from across the hall where he was seated at the Gryffindor table. After a brief and jolly speech from the headmaster, high quantities of high quality food appeared, and Hinata did not hesitated to reach forward and grab anything and everything he could. He demolished the first plate quickly, and quickly heaped more food on it. It was as he began this second helping that a conversation finally started amongst the three boys.   
“Hi!” The one Hinata remembered to be Goshiki said, his voice loud as he almost stammered over the single word. “I'm Goshiki Tsutomu!”   
“I like your hair!”Haiba Lev replied cheerily. “I'm Haiba Lev!”  
“I'm Hinata! Shouyou! Hinata Shouyou!” Hinata added.  
“You're short!” Lev noted with some delight.   
“Y-yeah? Well, you're tall!” Hinata attempted.   
“I know!” Lev replied.   
“Hinata, you are very tiny! But, apparently, you don't need to be tall for Quidditch!” Goshiki contributed, and all three of the boys seemed to light up at he mention of the sport.  
“You guys play Quidditch?”Hinata asked a little breathily.   
“No! But I'm going to! I'm muggleborn, see, but I've read about it!” Lev replied.  
“My dad and I used to play in the garden! Mother would get really upset because he couldn't join in, though!” Goshiki added.   
“We all have to play together! And get on the team! Immediately!” Hinata declared, standing up due to just how giddy the situation made him (although he was still shorter than Lev). Nobody fought against this concept.   
\---***---  
Growing up, all of Hinata’s friends had been muggles. It had been difficult, hiding the magical side of him from everybody that he knew because they couldn't understand, because they weren't allowed to understand. He had been forced to lock away all of his happiness and pride in that part of his life, only allowed to experience it at home, or when his mother would take him to Diagon Alley.

Now, however, Hinata’s friends were wizards, too, and Hinata could have all of the fun he liked. Thee was nothing to hide, no reason for shame. Lev and Goshiki understood and were allowed to understand. Beyond that, the three of them were so uncannily alike that they got along swimmingly, with hyperactive discussions about what the future held for them in terms of Quidditch and pretty much anything that came up. Sure, Hinata had to deal with height jokes from Lev here and there, and had to face the dreadfully energetic Goshiki when he was tired, but Hinata learned to embrace every aspect of his friendship. By the end of his first year, Hinata was convinced that their trio was inseparable. Of course, they all had other friends, but those evenings spent in the Slytherin common room could not be replaced.

On one particular night during the three’s third year, they sat in the common room, and Hinata was growing restless.   
“I don't like being trapped in here,” he whined, “I want to go out and have fun!”   
“But Shouyou, you were the one who said to stay here, because we have exams, and won't be allowed to play Quidditch if we fail!” Goshiki pointed out, frowning.   
“Well, I take it back! I wasn't bored then!” Hinata decided, and neither of his friends were going to argue with leaving the common room.   
“If we get caught, I can always hide both of you behind me!” Lev declared, and Hinata protested, hitting him in the back feebly, but the two quickly caught up with Goshiki, who was already sprinting ahead, desperate to get a lead in his friends. Goshiki suddenly spun around, stumbling forwards a few paces as he does so from the sudden movement, but this didn't change the huge grin on his face.   
“Let's play Quidditch!”   
\---***---  
Hinata shouldn't have just been realising this, but it was difficult to play Quidditch when all of the people playing are chasers. He also shouldn't have just been realising that it's dangerous to be flying at midnight, and that he and his friends are too loud to be playing when they're supposed to be asleep for the sake of passing their Potions exam the next day. Hinata realised all three of those things at once, when they were shouting to each other and laughing as they struggled to play a game with three chasers and struggled to see through the crepuscular mask of the night, that may have blocked them from sight but certainly didn't block them from being heard.

Lev took an especially large swoop down from where he had previously hovered, plummeting down while Hinata winced before stopping a few feet above the grass. Suddenly, with some horrifying and clumsy loss of balance, Lev tumbled without any grace over the side of his broom and landed in the grass. Hinata quickly flew down to the earth, and sighed in relief as he heard Lev’s laughter. Briefly, Hinata wondered when Lev’s laughter had become so uplifting and charming. Hinata tilted his head to see Goshiki, still mounted on his broom, looking paralysed with fear. Briefly, Hinata wondered when he had become so adorable, and had to quickly shake off the thought. He couldn't decipher where these sudden thoughts of his two friends had spawned from. Hell, probably. Fortunately, Goshiki’s shock washed away and he began to laugh with Lev, and Hinata quickly joined the two, because the cacophony was hilarious in its familiarity and normality. In fact, laughter felt so taboo, so forbidden, because they were supposed to be in their dorm room, asleep and cursed with nightmares of failing exams, not giggling because they were playing Quidditch at midnight and someone had managed to fall off of his broom.

“My stomach hurts now,” Hinata complained once the laughter finally ceased.   
“Go to the toilet,” Lev told him.   
“No! From laughing! I'm not nervous!” Hinata protested.   
“I am! We've got Potions tom- today! But it doesn't matter!” Goshiki said, and then clarified: “I’d much rather enjoy myself than get really worked up!”   
“It's only Potions, anyway!” Lev brushed it off. “I’d probably fail no matter what! Though, Kuroo will probably be annoyed, since it's his best subject.”   
“Kuroo’s so cool,” Hinata sighed wistfully, Lev nodding at that statement.   
“I'm cooler,” Goshiki said, pouting slightly, and Hinata beamed, nodding.   
“We all are,” Hinata agreed, “because Kuroo-san’s a nerd.”   
\---***---  
Hinata isn't sure when the house elves sleep, but it certainly doesn't seem to be in the early morning. Curiously and slightly guiltily, he wonders if they woke them all up. He hoped not. Still, Hinata was hungry, Lev was hungry, Goshiki was hungry, and all of them liked to cram themselves with enough food to feed twelve families and then burn off all of the calories, and so Hinata could not pretend that he wasn't at least partially grateful to see the house elves awake and active. He needed- or, well, wanted- food.

It wasn't, perhaps, a good idea to give three already hyperactive kids a large portion of chocolate cake each, but Hinata ate in content, ignoring the omnipresent reminder that a sugar rush would be hell that would ultimately lead to them getting exposed for sneaking about the school in the middle of the night. Hinata refrained from pointing out the brown smears across Lev’s lips, because he was well aware of his own, and also refrained from making Goshiki pull back his bangs, which were getting stuck in the frosting. He wasn't their mother, and he was no better. Also, it was small things like this that he found endearing, a sensation which yet again made him question when he had began to notice such things.   
“This is probably the best cake they've ever made!” Hinata decided. Lev tried to agree trough a mouthful of cake, and so some crumbs flew from his face. Hinata jumped away from the flash zone, but Goshiki wasn't so lucky. He, of course, didn't take that to heart and instead laughed with his friends. Unfortunately, the laughter was once again inevitably impossible to stop, and so all three began to fall over and quake in fits of giggles.

This laughter did not cease as they exited the kitchen to head back to the Slytherin dormitories, and was so unnecessarily loud that Hinata knew they couldn't avoid getting caught. Again.

Lev decided to clap his hands against Hinata and Goshiki’s backs and pull them in for a tight hug.   
“I'm cold,” he explained, “but you two are warm! Like teddy bears! Probably the same size, too!”   
“Well, you're the same size as… as… as a giraffe!” Hinata tried.   
“Can be the softest teddy bear, then?” Goshiki asked. Nobody pulled from this hug, and Hinata was fairly sure that it was because of this that his face had likely flushed as he recognised the warmth that had flooded to his cheeks.

Suddenly, realisation dawned upon Hinata.  
“Our brooms!” He exclaimed, and after a moment horror passed over their faces. The three broke in to a sprint, feet thudding against the ground without any silencing charms to muffle it. Lev tripped at one point, Hinata and Goshiki stopping to help him stand up. By the time they reached the Quidditch pitch again, Goshiki was running out of stamina, Hinata was struggling to breathe, and Lev was lying on the ground in defeat. Lev, of course stood up as soon as he saw their brooms, lying causally in the grass as though they were supposed to be there.   
“At least nobody’s stolen them,” Hinata commented. Each boy grabbed his own broom, but as they spun around again to face the castle, they were met with the stamp marking out their failure. The fifth year Gryffindor prefect, Sawamura Daichi, stood where they had entered he pitch, arms folded and a thunderous glint in his eyes.

“Why aren't you three in bed?” Daichi asked, his voice bordering on dangerous.   
“We arrreeeee,” Lev tried, “you are actually dreaaaaaaming!”   
“You can't try to hypnotise him!” Hinata interrupted.   
“Not without a wand!” Goshiki concluded, and Hinata nodded.   
“Why aren't you three in bed?” Daichi repeated.   
“We are! You are actually dreaming!” The three tried again.   
“Go to bed! You have exams tomorrow! I expected better!” Daichi yelled, although he sounded more disappointed ham angry, which was worse. When the three of them, heads bowed, retreated off of he pitch and began to murmur (without any actual effort in to making themselves quiet) about how at least they'd gotten off without punishment, Daichi suddenly continued to speak. “Also, 60 points will be secured from Slytherin, and you three will have detentions until your exams are over. But they'll be studying.” Daichi grinned as they all collectively groaned, and then ushered them back in to the castle.   
\---***---  
Once they were in the Slytherin common room below the lake, Hinata flopped himself down on one of the sofas, exhaustion from lack of sleep, heavy exercise, and the wearing-off sugar rush finally taking its toll on him.   
“I sleepy,” he muttered, pulling his friends down on the sofa before anybody could leave for their dormitory. He pulled them in for the night’s second hug, although this one involved far more drool. Hinata, in a state of sleep-induced delirium, pressed a sloppy kiss to both of his friend’s cheeks, hooping his arms around their necks to draw them further in to his smaller body.   
“Love you,” he whispered, “and you.”   
“Two,” Goshiki agreed.  
“Three,” Lev added, confirming some sort of mutual love between all three of them. It wasn't a particularly romantic confession, and Hinata was fairly sure he would regret it by he time he woke up, but for now it was perfect enough for nobody to be willing to request a move in to the dormitory.

Needless to say, not one of the three got an especially brilliant grade in Potions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually read this, which I doubt since you probably read the ship in the title, comment your opinion on the ship. This isn't the best I can do, since I've never written polyships before, but I hoped I captured the characters well enough!


	3. Yahaba/Shirabu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Mad as Rabbits  
> Summary: Ravenclaws Yahaba Shigeru and Shirabu Kenjirou have a rivalry beyond any else in Hogwarts. Mutual hatred is overcome in favour of romance expressed through snarky comments and Care of Magical Creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship this so much like y'all don't even know.

Although he would stubbornly deny it, Yahaba Shigeru was gritting his teeth in agitation as he heard his rival, Shirabu Kenjirou, tell his friend (Kawanishi Taichi, Yahaba thought) what his grade was for their past Transfiguration exam. Shirabu had, unfortunately, received one more mark, with a total of ninety-nine (out of one hundred) compared to Yahaba’s pitiful ninety-eight. Still, he could not voice his distaste. They were both Ravenclaws and both the same age, and so expected to have a certain degree of intelligence. Still, it annoyed Yahaba to lose to Shirabu, because he saw the boy as an utter dick.

It was with this agitation that Yahaba clenched the sheet of paper between his hands, crumbling it up slightly, before burying it beneath several pages of the hardback textbook he carried.   
“Oh, Yahababy, you seem upset about something,” Shirabu called across the room, an eyebrow raised on that (pretty) face that made Yahaba want to scream, “did you fail?”   
“Trying to compensate for the fact you can't pass an exam without studying?” Yahaba managed.   
“You’re touchy,” Shirabu noted, “you actually failed, didn’t you? Seems you're the one who needs to study after all.” Yahaba opened his mouth to reply, but the lesson was continuing, and so, being the good student he was, he closed his mouth again and sat in silence, taking notes dutifully.

By the time the lesson was over, Yahaba’s hand hurt from writing for so long, and the earlier conversation with Shirabu had escape his mind. However, as he retreated to the Ravenclaw common room for a break, the sight of his nemesis took his memory right back to it, and he scowled.   
“What, have to take a break? Can't you handle three consecutive hours of study?” Yahaba said, ignore he fact that that was exactly why he had even ended up in the common room.   
“Well, why are you here, then? You hiding the Mad Dog under your mattress?” Shirabu teased, and Yahaba flushed in anger, clenching his fists although he was well aware he would never attack him. Not without a wand, at least.   
“No, why, were you hoping he would be? And actually, I came here to- to collect a book!” Yahaba hated that this would mean Shirabu would ensure he was actually working, because it was lunch and he was hungry. Still, as Shirabu followed him in to their shared dormitory, he didn't take back his words as he dug through the many piles to grab a book for Care of Magical Creatures, the lesson that he would have after lunch. This regret doesn't alter the satisfaction at the genuine surprise he manages to see in Shirabu’s usually well-composed face.   
“I'm offended,” Yahaba drawled, “I thought you trusted me.” Shirabu tilted his head up high, some desperation to regain his pride.   
“And I thought you didn't need to study to pass exams,” he argued, “I suppose you lie so much that it is out of question for me to trust you.” Yahaba rolled his eyes.  
“Pathetic,” Yahaba simply stated, and Shirabu glared.   
“Does it ever bother you that you look like a cream puff?”  
“Does it ever bother you that your hair looks as though it were cut by Albert Einstein on acid?”  
“Does it ever bother you that your hair looks like a maggot-infested button mushroom?”   
“Does it ever bother you that you're a massive dick?”  
“Does it ever bother you that you're a pompous bastard?”  
“Does it ever bother you that I hate you so goddamn much?”   
“No, why would it- wait, fuck!” Yahaba smirked at this response from Shirabu, because it meant that he had won this round. Ensuring, as petty as he was, that he stepped on Shirabu’s foot, Yahaba exited the dormitory for the Great Hall, so he could eat while studying, for the sake of proving a point to his rival.

Once lunch break was over, Yahaba joined his classmates outside for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, although he detested the fact that he would have to see Shirabu again, but reminded himself that he had, despite Shirabu’s better mark in Transfiguration, had a more successful day than the other boy, in terms of their rather silly arguments. The fact, however, that it was a theory based lesson slightly dampened his pride more, because he had been looking forward to relaxing, given that he had sacrificed his lunch break to proving Shirabu wrong. At least they would still be outdoors.   
“Is Yahaba going to break under all of the work?” Shirabu mocked, and Yahaba wondered how he still had teeth left after years of dealing with Shirabu causing him to grind his teeth together.   
“You don't need to pin your own struggles at school on me, Shirabu,” Yahaba spat, “I appreciate that small bits of work must overwhelm you. You're only very small, so you must have a small brain.”  
“You must have a small brain if you think that's how it works. Besides, you're barely taller than me!” Shirabu replied, his voice monotonous but he glare in his eyes revealing his true level of frustration.   
“Oh, poor Shirabu, he's in denial,” Yahaba continued, because there was nothing he liked more than seeing Shirabu lose all the calm he fought for because Yahaba had riled him up just that much. “Perhaps the only creature that we need to take care of is you.”  
“Was that some sort of confession? You care about me, huh?”   
“Mm, I think you're quite alike to a unicorn. Maybe a banshee, actually. Unicorns are far too pretty.”   
“What, are you trying to sort some strange magical creature kink now? Unicorns aren't pretty. Their horses with a tumour on their head.”  
“Perhaps you're alike after all, then.”  
“I’d compare you to a vampire, with how thirsty you are for your werewolf, Mad Dog.”  
“I don't like Kyoutani, damn it—oh, I see! You see me as a vampire, so you're saying… you want me to bite you?”   
“You spend far too much time around Oikawa.”  
“What, no honourifics?”  
“Those go to people with honour. That's why I don't use them for you, either.”  
“Don't cry on me, Shirabu. You're an ugly crier.”  
“And you're ugly in all emotions.”

It was during this argument that Kawanishi Taichi seemed to grow tired of the two fighting, and, apparently abandoning the fact that he was friends with Shirabu, he rolled his eyes at the pair.   
“You two certainly need to sort out your sexual tension,” Kawanishi remarked, and both Yahaba and Shirabu gasped in disgust, turning to him with their mouths parted in some combination of shock and anger.   
“Take that back,” Shirabu demanded, “I’m not one for beastiality!”   
“Take that back,” Yahaba retorted, “I’m not one for Shirabu.”   
“So you'd date anyone and anything apart from me?”  
“No, but I certainly wouldn't date you.” Kawanishi followed this exchange with some interest, but only rolled his eyes and walked away, hands in his pockets. He did turn around, however, after a moment.   
“You two are going to miss the lesson.”

Neither of them, as horrible as they tried to be, were especially willing to ignore the rules put in place by the school, and so there was a mutual agreement to postpone this argument until after the lesson was complete and all necessary notes had been taken. That was one of the few reasons why Yahaba was grateful that they were both in Ravenclaw; they both had suitable priorities for while they were in schoo, and therefore his stupid rivalry with the other teenager would not affect the education he had anticipated for years.

Once the lesson was over, however, Yahaba had no restraints to literally fight Shirabu. He was almost tempted to duel, but that could only end badly, as the two had discovered in their first year, and so the thought was left neglected in his mind. Even with this preparation to verbally slaughter his rival, Yahaba had to hesitate when he noticed the almost self-conscious look in Shirabu’s eyes that he was struggling to disguise.   
“Why do you look like you're about to cry?” Yahaba said, trying to mask the true-blue concern he was actually, to his surprise, feeling, with a typical insult. Shirabu scowled once again, but it was half-hearted, as anybody could plainly see.   
“Why do you hate me?” Shirabu asked quietly, and Yahaba was taken aback. He hadn't expected that.   
“What do you mean?” Yahaba prompted.  
“You told me earlier on today that you ‘hate me so goddamn much’. I only want to know why.”   
“Don’t you hate me?”  
“Of course not! I don't any—I barely hate anybody. And you're not one of them. I mean, yes, we’re awful to each other, but… I always meant it jokingly.”  
“I thought you hated me!”   
“I've just clarified that that is, in fact, false!”  
“Why are we shouting?!”  
“I don't know! Let's stop that. So you don't actually hate me?”  
“Well, duh.” Shirabu seemed to consider this for a moment, and then he winced.   
“I- uh- you're about to.”

Before Yahaba could even think of a response to that, Shirabu had pressed his mouth against his, and Yahaba was in such utter shock that hatred had always equated to love that he was almost paralysed, and so Shirabu moved away in shame.   
“Sorry,” Shirabu said, “I’m normally far less compulsive.”   
“It's fine,” Yahaba insisted, looking down before continuing to speak, “I’ll admit that I didn't hate it.”   
“This sudden lack of hatred is so strange.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I want to say ‘make me’. Is that too clichéd?”   
“Yes. But say it anyway.”   
“Make me.”

Yahaba didn't hesitate to do that, even if he had technically initiated it. He ignored his own confusion; half an hour ago he had been certain that he had hated Shirabu, and that Shirabu had hated him. It was, after all, their fifth year now, and they had hated each other since their first. It was just so out of the ordinary. Still, there was such undeniable passion that Yahaba felt that he knew he couldn't deny these awoken feelings for his rival.

When they pulled apart again, not so much to gather breath as to deal with the surprise of the entire situation, Yahaba stared at Shirabu. He had called him ugly far too often.   
“We should return to the common room,” Yahaba decided, “before people begun to wonder where we are.”   
“Don't want to miss dinner, either,” Shirabu agreed.

It was silent as they walked; given that their conversations had always involved offending each other, neither was too sure of what they were supposed to say. However, Yahaba felt relatively comfortable in he silence.

\---***---  
 ** _Extra: Time skip to a few weeks later. Defence against the dark arts._**

“If our patronuses don’t match, I'm breaking up with you.”  
“That's if you're able to conjure a patronus.”   
“Fuck you.”   
“You wish.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx   
> Remember to leave requests/reviews.   
> But don't leave my reviews saying shit is rushed. I know, okay? One-shots are hard.


	4. Kindaichi/Kunimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Yule (Have You Got The) Ball(s)  
> Summary: Kunimi decided against going to the Yule Ball when his crush and best friend, Kindaichi, never asked him to go. He didn't have a reason after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my first haikyuu ships. It's good and pure and childhood friendships turned romances make me happy. Enjoy!

From his bed in the Slytherin dormitory, Kunimi Akira watched his best friend since he was a child prepare for the Yule Ball. Kunimi had always been disinterested in the Triwizard Tournament (encouraged by his friend, Oikawa Tooru, when Ushijima Wakatoshi was declared Hogwarts’ champion) and so was not attending the Ball. Kindaichi Yuutarou, however, was stuffed in to some old suit with a small tear in the elbow that Kunimi couldn't be bothered to point out.

Admittedly, it wasn't his disinterest that was causing Kunimi to not attend the Yule Ball. It was the fact that he wouldn't be able to cope going, well aware that Kindaichi hadn't asked him to go with him. Beyond that, Kunimi was beginning to regret his decision immensely, because Kindaichi was incredibly attractive in that suit, and Kunimi would be lying if he claimed that he didn't want to be by his side.   
“Does my hair look okay?” Kindaichi asked, and Kunimi sighed lightly for show, examining his friend’s hair.  
“You look fine,” he said, trying to sound encouraging, but his voice was likely as monotonous and apathetic as ever. At least he didn't have to lie in this situation.   
“D’you think?” Kindaichi replied, visibly brightening at the praise.   
“Yup,” Kunimi insisted, “I have no idea why Iwaizumi-san rejected you.”   
“Liked someone else, apparently.”

Because that had happened. Kindaichi hadn't asked Kunimi to escort him to the Yule Ball, but he had asked the older Gryffindor prefect, Iwaizumi Hajime. Kunimi wasn't surprised, of course; Kindaichi was hardly discreet in his affections. Kunimi vividly remembered Kindaichi returning to the dormitory in a state of despair, and ten rambling about his rejection.

Effectively, Kindaichi had managed to ask Iwaizumi to go to the Yule Ball with him, and Iwaizumi had politely refused, saying that he was already going with somebody else. Kunimi was fairly sure Kindaichi could've gone with him instead, but want going to mention that. It was better to hide his true feelings, because if they were, as he suspected, unrequited, a lifelong friendship would be spoiled. At least his old friend, Kageyama Tobio, wasn't going either. He took some comfort in the fact the one person he hated was suffering just as he did.

“I'm going to go to the Ball now,” Kindaichi informed him, and Kunimi nodded in acknowledgment. “It's not too late if you wanna go. I'm sure we’ll find someone for you to dance with.” Because Kindaichi, after Iwaizumi’s rejection, asked out some girl.   
“I'd rather sleep,” Kunimi said flatly, “and I don't dance, anyway.”   
“Okay,” Kindaichi replied, “but try and leave the dormitory at some point. You'll get a headache from a lack of fresh air.”Kunimi rolled his eyes for show.   
“Okay, mum,” he sighed, and Kindaichi smiled broadly at him. Then, he left, and Kunimi was alone, because everybody else had gone to the Ball. Because nobody else was so pathetic as Kunimi. They moved on and found another date if they couldn't get who they wanted. Maybe if Kunimi had had more valiance, he could've had Kindaichi as a date instead. Now, the only date he had was his blanket.

He could hear the music playing from the hall.

In some paroxysm of anger from his self-pity, Kunimi hurled his blanket at the wall opposite his bed, but he immediately stood and ran towards the wall, grabbing it and hugging it tightly. Kunimi glared at Kindaichi’s bed, as though it were to blame for his emotions, and snatched the stupid stuffed hippogriff from the pillow. Kunimi recognised it from his childhood; he was the one who had given to Kindaichi, after all. It was even named Akira, after him. Overwhelmed by some melancholy he had no idea how to express, Kunimi pressed the toy to his nose and inhaled, smelling black pepper and jasmine, some strange concoction of a shower gel.

Kunimi was tempted to leave Akira the Hippogriff on Kindaichi’s bed and suffer alone again, but instead pressed it tighter to his chest. Returning to bed, he lay in the feral position and covered his head with his blanket, the hippogriff toy still trapped in his miserable embrace.   
\---***---  
When Kunimi woke up, it was not willingly. It was because of the humoured grin on Oikawa’s face.   
“Wake up, sunshine,” Oikawa teased, poking his cheek.   
“Fuck off,” Kunimi grumbled. Oikawa pouted, and Kunimi couldn't tell if it was genuine or intended to be melodramatic, because Oikawa was easily made self-conscious, as narcissistic as he could present himself to be.   
“Why do all of my kouhai hate me?”   
“Why are you here? I thought you were going to the Yule Ball.”   
“Kindaichi asked me to check on you.”  
“And he couldn't do it himself.” Kunimi wasn't asking, of course. He knew it. He couldn't expect Kindaichi to prioritise him over whichever girl he had taken to the ball. Oikawa smiled with thin lips, actually seeming sympathetic.   
“Yeah, maybe you should go back to sleep. You can dream of a world where Kindaichi knows of your l-“   
“Shut up.”   
“Awh, b-“  
“Shut up.”   
“Okay, okay! But you should confess. Just saying. Because Yuu-chan’s little girlfriend seems clingy.”

Kunimi glared at Oikawa until he left him in peace, and then buried himself again. Of course he wasn't going to confess! He wasn't insane. Although it was slightly concerning to know that he had been that obvious about his crush. Hopefully Oikawa was just observant, and nobody else had any idea about his love for his best friend.

He fell asleep again. That wasn't surprising. Kunimi did that a lot.   
\---***---  
This time, it was Kindaichi who woke him up, pulling the blankets down as though checking that Kunimi was still alive under it. Kunimi flushed as he noticed the fact he was still cuddling the hippogriff toy, but didn't draw attention to this fact, because if Kindaichi wasn't going to mention it, he wasn't going to bring it up.   
“Are you okay?” Kindaichi asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Kunimi simply nodded, taking in Kindaichi’s exhausted appearance; his skin shone with sweat, there were bags developing beneath his eyes, his hair was beginning to droop down by his ears.   
“Did you have fun?” Kunimi asked, deciding that Kindaichi only wanted to talk about the Yule Ball. His friend nodded.   
“The Ball’s not over yet,” Kindaichi said, his tone growing more like begging, “I came to get you.”  
“I told you I didn't want to go,” Kunimi reminded, “there isn't a point.” Kindaichi frowned.   
“You always say that, Akira. I'm sick of it. What is there a point to, then? Can't you just do something fun for once? The only there isn't a point to is rejecting everything fun for nothing!”   
“Can't you just accept that I don't want to go?”  
“Not until you tell me why!”

Kunimi glared at Kindaichi, although it was half-hearted, because he couldn't summon the anger against him.   
“I'm sorry,” Kindaichi said, “I just want you to be happy.”  
“I'm happy as I am,” Kunimi insisted.   
“Shove over,” Kindaichi commanded, and Kunimi, confused, moved over to the side of his bed. Kindaichi grabbed Akira the Hippogriff and tossed it carelessly back to his own bed. Kunimi flushed as Kindaichi lay on his bed, and pulled Kunimi up against him, beginning to fiddle with strands o his hair. He wouldn't pull away. Kindaichi was warm and comfortable, and it was such a sweet gesture that it left Kunimi mentally fawning.

“How was your date?” Kunimi asked, trying not to sound bitter.   
“A bit dull, to be honest,” Kindaichi admitted, “I don't think I’ll ask her out again. I- I have someone else in mind.”   
“Not Iwaizumi-san again, I hope,” Kunimi teased, although it hurt for him to say, because he was fairly sure that was exactly who it would be.   
“No,” Kindaichi agreed, “not him.”   
“Then who?” Kunimi asked, genuinely curious as opposed to his normal disinterest.   
“It's a secret,” Kindaichi declared, and Kunimi scowled. He began to fall asleep against Kindaichi, before he remembered something: the Yule Ball still existed.   
“You can go back to the Ball, you know,” Kunimi said.   
“It's fine. Nothing to go back for.”   
“Not even your new crush?”  
“I wouldn't call them a new crush. And h- they didn't go.”   
“Ugh, you don’t like Kageyama, do you?”  
“What? No!”  
“Okay. Who else didn't go?”   
“Go to sleep, Kunimi.”  
“Not until you tell me who they are. You told me about Iwaizumi-san.”  
“Because I was eleven at the time.”   
“Whatever,” Kunimi complained, “you're only a few years older now. So shoot.”   
  
Kindaichi didn't reveal anything, instead changing the topic of the conversation.   
“I'm not going to take you to the Yule Ball,” Kindaichi said, “but can we go for a walk?”   
“I'm in my pajamas,” Kunimi reminded him.   
“Wear a robe over them,” Kindaichi suggested, and Kunimi sighed but did just that.   
“If it's cold outside, I'll kill you.”   
“It's December. Of course it's cold.”   
“Where are we going?”  
“Astronomy tower?”   
“Sure.”

Kindaichi escorted Kunimi to the astronomy tower, and if Kunimi wasn't still moping over the fact Kindaichi hadn't asked him to the Yule Ball, he would've grown giddy with how romantic it seemed to go stargazing. Kindaichi, despite the cold weather, removed his robe and lay it across the floor of the tower for the two of them to lie on, and Kunimi wasn't going to decline the offer to lie down. Before he could, however, Kindaichi grabbed a handful of objects from the pockets. Kunimi raised an eyebrow.   
“Are those fireworks?” He asked. Kindaichi grinned.   
“Yeah! It's cool, right? You aren't scared, are you? I won't light them if you are.”   
“No, no. It's fine. You can light them.”

Kindaichi did light them, muttering a quiet incantation and sending them flying in to the air one by one. Kunimi could hear a crowds of people exiting the Great Hall, probably presuming that it was a display organised by Hogwarts for the Yule Ball.   
“Do you like them?” Kindaichi asked. Kunimi hummed his affirmative.   
“I'm impressed,” Kunimi admitted. Kindaichi smiled widely at that.   
“It's about to get better,” Kindaichi said with confidence which quickly drained as e continued to speak, “I hope, at least.” That certainly captivated Kunimi’s interest, and so he watched with even more dedication.

Of course, wizarding fireworks could be enchanted to portray certain animations or images or messages. However, Kunimi hadn't expected to see one created especially for him. Because, there in the sky, in flashing green and silver, were the three words he had always wanted to hear from Kindaichi.

I love you.

Kunimi turned to Kindaichi, scrambling to sit up.   
“Is- is that… for me?” Kunimi asked, and Kindaichi nodded shyly.   
“Oikawa-san helped me out it together when he realised you liked me and I liked you, so-“   
“I love you, too,” Kunimi interrupted, and the pure happiness radiating from Kindaichi’s smile seemed to complete Kunimi’s entire existence. This, he decided, was enlightenment.   
“Can I kiss you?” Kindaichi asked, slightly awkward, and when Kunimi nodded, the two clashed together. The first kiss wasn't pleasant, and they were both laughing at their inexperience. However, this quickly evaporated in to bliss by the third kiss, which was magical in all of its glory.

The fireworks commenced.

“I love you.”   
“I love you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave requests (remember to follow the guidelines in the introduction)!!!


	5. Ohira/Yamagata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Misplaced   
> Summary: Yamagata, unfortunately, has a habit of misplacing his owl. This habit leads him to meeting Ohira Reon in the Owlery in his search. Reon is an owl magnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship is so good, so pure

Yamagata Hayato didn't notice that Apple (named after his muggleborn-induced longing for a phone in school instead of an owl) was missing again until he remembered he was supposed to send a letter to his parents confirming that he was spending these Christmas holidays at Hogwarts rather than returning home. This was, of course, a rather important message to send, given that the holidays began in two days, and perhaps he shouldn't have postponed doing it for such a terribly long time, but he procrastinated a lot, and didn't have the time to regret it now.

Apple, however, had a rather irritating of habit of escaping his cage, and so would frequently wind up anywhere in the building, which meant Yamagata was about to begin a chase with no leads. There was just no guessing where Apple would turn up next. Once, Nishinoya, a close friend of Yamagata’s, had discovered Apple in the kitchens, and the owl had been small enough to hide in the ear of one poor terrified house elf.

Yamagata had noticed that Apple didn't like to return to the same place twice, like to annoy his owner, and so didn't even bother with the kitchens. Or the trophy cases. Or the Slytherin common room (that had been hard to explain). Or the girls toilets (even harder to explain, and Yamagata had been forced to come out by that dreadful situation). Or… it just went on and on, really. He couldn't go three days without misplacing an entire owl. When Apple (finally) died, Yamagata would probably have no idea and just presume that he had gone missing again.

The first place that Yamagata checked on this particular occasion was the Potions room, since Apple seemed to love giving the poor Gryffindor boy run-ins with Slytherins. And no, Slytherins weren't all bad, but they had a vendetta against him since his first year prank, where the entire school was gold and red. It was, after all, for his Gryffindor pride, as well as muggle-born pride, since he was able to pull it off with minimal magical experience.

The Potions classroom, thankfully, was empty, and so nobody could see Yamagata’s fruitless search for Apple in each crevice and crack of the room. He groaned in frustration as the tiny owl proved to have outwitted him once again.

The search continued like this for a little while, with a run-in with Tendou Satori, who of course made fun of our pitiful hero.

Eventually, Yamagata decided to search the Owlery. Apple would probably choose to lead him there because there were so many owls that it would take a rather long time for Yamagata to track down just one specific one, no matter how well Yamagata had committed his appearance to memory for this sole specific situation. It was this search that led to Yamagata crawling along the floor through layers of owl excrement and littered food pellets, grabbing at each owl and examine its feathers, scrutinising each detail. It was also this search that led to the embarrassing situation of being caught in this position by some attractive.   
“Are you okay?” The deep voice of a stranger asked. Startled, Yamagata made to stand up and thus ended up hitting his head on the edge of a wooden table, thus he fell dramatically back to the floor. The stranger hurried forwards and helped Yamagata stand up, so he got a clear view of this stranger who was oddly polite.

This stranger was undeniably handsome, and seemed muscular yet soft at the same time, as though he had reached dynamic equilibrium between sexy and adorable. Yamagata acknowledged the Hufflepuff tie around this stranger’s neck, and since he had to, by appearance, be in fifth year as Yamagata himself was, he tried to put a name to the face, but he failed miserably.   
“Thanks,” he managed, realising that he hadn't spoken since the stranger had helped him up.   
“That's okay,” the stranger replied, “but can I ask what you were doing?” Yamagata was not grateful for the reminder of his hellhound of an owl.   
“I’ve misplaced my owl,” Yamagata confessed.   
“You've… how do you misplace an owl?” The stranger asked, voice genuinely confused.   
“He thinks it's funny to escape from his cage and bugger off somewhere. Does it all the time,” Yamagata explained.   
“Ah, that's unfortunate,” he sympathised, “do you want me to help you?”  
“I mean sure, thanks, if you can! Apple isn't very co-operative, though. You might not have the best of luck with him,” Yamagata warned.   
“I think I'll be okay,” the stranger insisted, “owls tend to like me.”   
“Apple likes me! He's just a bit of an asshole!”   
“I'm sorry if you presumed I meant otherwise! I'm not an expert on owl psychology, but I reckon your owl does it as a way to play with you,” he countered, and Yamagata snickered at the concept of ‘owl psychology’, and the stranger laughed (beautifully) with him, realising the hilarity of what he had said.   
“Well, you can't help me find Apple if you have no clue who he is. He's very small, and he's got brown feathers but if you look up really close, you can see specks of grey and black and white and even purple! He also flies super fast,” Yamagata summarised.   
“Thank you,” the stranger replied, “that should be enough identification.”

And so the two of them scrambled around the Owlery, searching for the troublesome owl, to no avail for awhile.   
“This is hopeless,” Yamagata groaned, “I don't think he's here.”   
“Don't give up yet,” the stranger called out, “if your instinct says he's here, I trust that.”  
“My instinct has lead me to a dozen other places before this.”   
“But those dozen other places probably took a lot les time to search. The Owlery is large and crowded; of course it's going to take some time. That why I'm here to help.”   
“Yeah, you're right. Thanks. Again, I guess.”

The stranger held up something to Yamagata about a half hour later, and Yamagata grinned. It was a feather of the same colour scheme that he had previously described, and thus was the evidence that Apple had flown in to the Owlery, and so was likely still there.   
“It is a very stunning feather,” the stranger noted.   
“You seem to like owls,” Yamagata pointed out.   
“Mm,” the stranger agreed, “I like all animals.”   
“That's cute,” Yamagata declared before he could stop himself, and then proceeded to attempt to bury his statement with more words. “What brought you to the Owlery?”   
“I like to visit the owls that don't have owners to give them the attention they deserve,” the stranger confessed. It was growing more and more difficult to fall I live with this teenager who Yamagata didn't even know the name of.   
“That's nice of you.”   
“Is it? It's normal to me now, although I still enjoy it immensely. You should come with me one day when I do it.” Yamagata was confused by this- was he asking him on a date that was effectively a petting zoo of owls? He wouldn't say no if it was.   
“I’d probably disturb the whole ambiance and enjoyment of it.”   
“I don't think so. I’d like to have you there. I enjoy your company.”   
“Oh, right. I- I guess sure, then.”

The stranger smiled at him, and then focused at something in the corner of the room. Yamagata spun around to meet the point that he was gazing at, and yelped with a mixture of surprise, relief and fatigue, all due to the extended period of time over the course of which Yamagata had suffered with the lack of knowledge on Apple’s location.   
“There he is!” Yamagata shouted, pointing frantically, and he sprinted over to the corner, the stranger following him as he did so. When Yamagata extended out his hands, Apple flew away frantically, hooting manically. Yamagata, forgetting that Apple would do this, tumbled forwards and landed unfortunately on his face. The stranger helped him up yet again.   
“You stay here,” he told Yamagata, “I'll get him.”   
“I'm trusting you,” Yamagata replied.

The stranger stalked Apple slowly around her room, only taking a step here and there. He extended out an arm and kept it steady. On the desk opposite of him, Apple perched and cocked his head, fascinated by the calm aura that he gave off compared to Yamagata’s. Then, the owl fluttered happily on to his arm, and Yamagata gaped as Apple was so still. The stranger let him briefly, before offering Yamagata the satisfied bird.

Yamagata took Apple back with a quick word of gratitude, and then glared down at him.   
“I hate you,” Yamagata told his owl, although it was with a high level of fondness and affection. He quickly wrote out a note to his parents and set Apple off through the Owlery window, watching as he flew off. He hoped Apple would return with a response and without deciding to go missing again.   
“Thanks again,” Yamagata told the kind stranger, “I appreciate the help. Really.”  
“It's okay,” the stranger insisted, “but you can pay me back by meeting me here again, as I requested earlier.” Yamagata grinned.   
“Sold,” he claimed, and then extended out a hand, “I’m Yamagata Hayato.”  
“Ohira Reon,” the stranger- or, well, no longer a stranger- replied.   
“Will you be staying here over Christmas?” Yamagata asked hopefully.   
“No,” Ohira Reon said sadly, “but I'll talk to you first day back. I'll even write to you. Maybe then your Apple will be more tolerant of your orders.”

Perhaps, Yamagata decided, Apple could go missing every now and then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anybody's reading this, hope you enjoyed, leave requests, etc

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave requests, although 3 are completed by now and another one is being drafted!!!


End file.
